black60dragonfandomcom-20200215-history
Son D. Gomon
Son D. Gomon 'is the result of an articial fusion created from the DNA of Son Goku and Monkey D. Luffy. Due to his DNA from Goku, Gomon is an artificial Saiyan and has access to every Saiyan transformation. Due to Luffy having the powers of a Devil Fruit, Gomon's body possesses traits of rubber and can freely stretch. In addition to being created from Goku and Luffy, Gomon also has the DNA of many other fighters in existance. The third most prevelent fighter Gomon was created from is Natsu Dragneel. From Natsu's DNA, Gomon was given Dragon Slayer magic and the Dragon Force tranformation. He was also given the the Sharingan from Itachi Uchiha; Immortality and Snatch from Ban; Lightening powers from Killua Zoldyck; and Devil Powers from Hiei Overview Appearance Gomon is the same height as Goku and resembles Goku more than anyone else and he also has features from Luffy. Gomon has long spikey hair like Goku, but with shorter hair in the front and having more bangs. Much like Luffy, Gomon is rarely seen without his Straw Hat and wears the same clothes as Luffy. Gomon has also devil wings which he can freely retract. Creation Gomon is the creation of a powerful artificial fusion using the DNA of Goku and Luffy. Along with being created from the DNA of Goku and Luffy, Gomon also has various traits from many other beings, much like Cell. Power Gomon has much greater power than Goku or Luffy combined. His sheer power combined with the techniques of Goku and Luffy and the abilities he has gotten from various other fighters puts him on an entirely different level from any fighter in existance. As well as being extremely powerful, much like Broly, he seeingly cannot feel pain and has unlimited energy, meaning he doesn't get exhausted from a fight. Being made from the DNA of the immortal Ban, the Fox's Sin of Greed, Gomon cannot die of regular means. Gomon also gained the healing powers of Ban, meaning Gomon can instantly regenerate when he is damaged, and due to his Saiyan DNA instantly recieves a Zenkai boost whenever he takes damage. Being made of rubber, as well as possessing Lightning powers, Gomon is immune to Lightning based attacks, and since Gomon himself did not comsume a Devil Fruit, he is completely uneffected by being surounded by water, unlike Luffy. Gomon can easily survive in space for long periods of time and being a Fire Dragon Slayer, he is completely immune to Fire based attacks and by consuming flames he can greatly increase his power. Due to gaining the powers of Killua, it is impossible to sense Gomon's Ki and Gomon can effortlessly sneak around without making noise. Since Gomon is an articial Saiyan, he gains tremendous power every time he fights and takes damage. Due to Gomon's regeneration ability, he gains power every time he heals and the longer a fight goes on the more it favors Gomon. During training, when fighting artificial clones of some of the most powerful fighters in existance, Gomon incinerated them with a single punch and can effortlessly destroy a planet with a single blast. When powering up, Gomon's presence can be felt all over the entire Universe, as well as Heaven and Hell. Gomon is also powerful and fast enough to tear dimensions with his punches. Combination Techniques *'Fire Dragon's Gatling: A combination of the Fire Dragon's Iron Fist technique with the Gum Gum Gatling *'Gear Third Kamehameha Wave': Using the Gear Third transformation, Gomon greatly increases the size of his hands therefore greatly increasing the size and power of the Kamehameha Wave. *'Gum Gum Gatling Dragon Fist': A combination of the Gum Gum Gatling attack, with the power of the Dragon Fist. *'Gum Gum Flaming Dragon Fist': A combination of the Gum Gum Gatling Dragon Fist with the Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame *'Gum Gum Flaming Bazooka': A combination of using the Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame technique while performing a Gum Gum Bazooka *'Instant Gum Gum Red Spirit Bomb': A combination of the using the Spirit Bomb technique, condensing the energy into his fist, performing the Gum Gum Red Hawk attack, and then using Instant Transmission to deliver the attack directly into the opponent. This is one of Gomon's strongest attacks and is essentially delivering a blast so powerful that it explodes through his opponents body. Category:Dragon Ball